Reflet
by Licorne Spatiale
Summary: Comment sa journée avait pu finir ainsi, la voilà fugitive dans le tas de ferraille d'Unkar Plutt avec à son bord un Résistant et un droïde.
1. Chapter 1

BONJOUR A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! Voici ma pierre pour l'édifice qu'est le Reylo et oui c'est canon.

Comme toujours l'univers et les perso ne sont pas à moi sinon Ben aurait enfin droit à un câlin et je n'en tire rien, du moins d'un point de vue monétaire. N'oubliez pas que l'auteur se nourris de review et de follow.

 **Reflets**

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Rey appuyer sur les boutons sans vraiment faire attention, bon sang elle qui n'avais jamais piloter hors de l'atmosphère de la planète, se retrouver d'un coup dans l'espace…. C'était inconcevable. Cette journée avait pourtant commencé comme d'habitude : recherche de pièces, échange de pièces contres des portions déshydrater et voilà qu'elle piloter le tas de ferraille d'Unkar Plutt. A vrai dire elle n'aurait jamais cru le faire voler. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait ce souvenir, le vaisseau était toujours resté à terre, trophée volé d'Unkar Plutt. Et maintenant c'était elle qui l'avait volé. Qu'est-ce qui se serais passer si elle n'avait pas entendu BB8 appeler à l'aide ? Elle finit par trouver le pilotage automatique et couru rejoindre Finn dans les étages inférieurs.

« Ça va BB8 ? » Fit Rey en voyant que le petit droïde biper vers eux. « Il fait partit de la Résistance et t'emmener en lieux sur. Et moi aussi. » Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme se rendant compte de quel que chose. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Finn. Et toi ? »

« Rey. » Sourit-elle. « Il faudrait… » Un soudain bruit éclata et l'alarme sonna tout de suite après. « Oh non ! »

Un tas de ferraille, c'est bien ce quelle pensait. D'un bond elle sauta dans les entrailles du vaisseau à la recherche du problème. Ou plutôt des problème vu l'état de l'engin. Au moins avoir passer sa vie à fouiller dans les épaves et à apprendre auprès des autres pilleurs lui avait donner une bonne base de connaissance en mécanique. Très vite elle trouva la panne.

« J'ai trouvé ce qui ne va pas, c'est le motivateur. » Elle tendit la main vers le tas d'outil. « Passe moi une clef à molette. Si on ne veut pas mourir par les gazes, il faut réparer ça. »

« Dac une clef à molette. »

« BB8 dis que les coordonnées de votre base ne peuvent être donner à des étrangers de la Résistance quand cas d'extrême urgence. C'est urgent non ? » Elle plongea de nouveau pour resserre les boulons du tuyau empêchant une nouvelle fuite mais il fallait solidifier ou sinon ça fuirait de nouveau. « Madrane 16. Alors ? » Rey regarda BB8 faire des allés retour de regard entre elle et Finn avant de dévoiler les coordonnées. « Quoi le système Dillinium ?! » S'écria-t-elle en attrapant de la bande adhésive.

« Oui c'est ça, on s'est installer là-bas depuis un moment. » Approuva Finn.

« C'est loin mais je pourrais vous poserez au Terminal. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je dois retourner sur Jakku. » Fit simplement la pilleuse d'épave.

« Retourner sur… Mais c'est quoi votre problème pour vouloir retourner sur Jakku. C'est une décharge ! » Il se pencha dans le trou. « T'as de la famille ou un petit copain là-bas ? »

« Mêles toi de tes affaires Finn je ne… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup les plongeant dans le noir, seules les lumières de sécurité rouge briller. D'un bon les deux fuyards grimpèrent vers le poste de pilotage essayant de faire marcher le vaisseau. Mais impossible de faire marcher quoi que ce soit, on avait pris le contrôle depuis l'extérieur. Un bruit sourd les firent regarder en l'air. Un vaisseau était en train de les remorquer à l'intérieur.

« Oh non… » Gémit Finn. « C'est le Premier Ordre. Ils nous ont trouver. » Il se tourna vers Rey. « T'as bien parler de gaz ? »

« Oui mais j'ai colmaté la... » Voyant où voulez en venir le jeune homme Rey fonça en prenant les masques à gaz et courra vers le trou. « Tu crois que les gaz vont asphyxier un Stormtrooper ? »

« Oui les masques filtrent que les fumées. » Avec difficulté ils réussirent à poser BB8 et à refermer la plaque au-dessus d'eux.

Tremblante Rey enfila le masque, il faudra à peine cinq minutes pour que les gaz soit répandu dans tout le vaisseau. La pilleuse d'épave entendit les pas passer prés de leur cachette et des voix.

« Chewie on est à la maison… »

Alors qu'elle commencer à retirer la bande la plaque au-dessus d'eux fut soulever les exposants à la lumière. Rey reconnu un Wookie qui tenait la plaque entre ses mains et vit l'autre personne, il ne ressembler pas du tout à l'image qu'elle avait des membres du Premier Ordre. Il portait une longe veste en cuir par-dessus une chemise blanche dont il avait laissé les deux derniers boutons ouverts. De son point de vue c'était un géant ce gars, bien plus grand que les rares humains qu'elle avait put voir dans sa vie.

« Ou sont les autres ?! » Fit l'homme en pointant son blaster sur eux. « Où est le pilote ? »

« C'est moi. » Fit Rey

« Comment ça toi ? » Fit-il surpris, le Wookie grogna.

« Non c'est vrai n'y a personne d'autre ? » Répondit Rey

« Tu comprend ce que dit cette chose ? » Interrogea Finn.

« HEY OH ! » Fit l'homme en colère. « Cette chose te comprend aussi ! Allez sortez de là. » Il rangea son arme dans un étui à sa jambe et s'écarta. « Où vous avez trouvez ce vaisseau ? »

« Prés de Nima. » Répondit Rey alors qu'elle devait lever la tête pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Bon sang il était vraiment grand.

« Hein ?! Sur cette décharge de Jakku. » Il se tourna vers le Wookie. « Tu vois Chewie on aurais du plus chercher dans les confins Occidentaux comme je te l'avais dit. Bon qui l'avait ? Dunkai ? »

« Enfaite je l'ai volé à Unkar Plutt, qui lui-même l'avait volé aux frères Irving qui l'avaient volé à Dunkai. »

« Et qui me l'a volé à moi ! » Grogna l'homme, il se tourna vers le vaisseau. « Et bien tu diras à Unkar Plutt que Ben Solo en personne récupère le Faucon Millénium ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflets**

Chapitre 2 : Combat

Rey se figea aux paroles de l'homme, elle… elle se trouver à bord du Faucon Millénium. Elle regarda autour d'elle en se souvenant de la manière dont elle avait traité le vaisseau le plus célèbre de la galaxie. Rey tiqua alors sur une partie de la phrase.

« Attendez une minute. Vous n'avez pas un lien de parenté avec Han Solo par exemple ? »

« Je suis son fils. » Grogna-t-il en inspectant l'état du vaisseau, il aimait son père mais parfois il détester être seulement « le fils de Han Solo. »

Il s'éloigna des deux clandestins pour se rendre dans le cockpit, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le vaisseau de son enfance serait dans un tel état. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à réparer et à changer, les boutons étaient couverts de poussières et des extensions avait était rajouter. Ben se figea avant de pointer une nouveauté sur le panneau de contrôle. C'était quoi ça ?!

« QUI EST L'IDIOT QUI A MONTER UN COMPRESSEUR SUR LE CIRCUIT D'ALLUMAGE ?! »

« Unkar Plutt. » Répondit Rey. « Je sais, c'est idiot car en faisant cela il prend le risque de trop tirer sur l'hyper-drive. »

« Pas si conne que ça la gamine. » Pensa Ben avant de se tourner vers Chewie. « Place les dans un module de sauvetage, on va trouver une planète déserte pour les déposer et on rentre à la maison. »

« QUOI ! Non attendez-vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. » Fit Finn

« On doit apporter ce droïde à la Résistance le plus vite possible. » Rey pointa le robot. « Il possèdes une carte qui dit où est Luke Skywalker. »

Ben se figea au nom de son oncle disparu, il savait que la Résistance ne cesser toujours pas de retrouver le Jedi sans succès. Il posa instinctivement la main sur sa hanche caressant le dernier cadeau de son oncle cacher sous sa chemise. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait ramener ce traitre parmi la Résistance ? Il les avait tous laisser tomber en prenant la fuite sois disant pour retourner aux sources des Jedis. Ben se tourna vers les deux jeunes qui le regarder avec des supplices dans les yeux comme s'il était leur dernier espoir.

« Écoutez je ne… » Un bruit sourd le coupa. « Oh non pitié faite que ce ne soit pas un Raftar. » Il courut hors du Faucon et ce dirigea vers les cellules de détention. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester tranquille une minute ces saloperies, à croire qu'ils vivaient que pour faire du bazar. Tapant les codes dans l'ordinateur il vérifia que les portes étaient bien fermées.

« Vous vous trimballer des Raftars dans votre vaisseau, vous êtes malades ou quoi ?! »

Ben leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Finn expliquer le contenu de sa cargaison à Rey, et passa aux caméras extérieures. Un vaisseau s'arrimer au sien, zoomant sur leur emblème il déglutit : des tueurs du gang du type qui lui avait payer les Raftars. Bon sang il devait surement le suivre depuis un moment. _Toujours rester en mouvement Ben quand on arnaque quelqu'un_ , règle n°67, lui disais son père, il devrait peut être prendre de nouveau cours auprès de lui.

« Bon suivez-moi. » Il courut vers les sas d'arrivée, ouvrit le conduit de maintenance et y fit entrer les deux jeunes. « Restez planquer ici, je garde le robot et je me débarrasse des intrus. »

« Comment ? »

« Comme mon père m'a appris, avec des palabres. » Chewie poussa un beuglement. « Hey je m'en tire toujours. »

Enfin seulement s'il ne prenait pas en compte le coup des jumelles de Kuo mais c'était pas le problème, elles étaient complétement dingue. Les sas s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les tueurs, ils étaient que cinq ça ira.

« Balatick qu'est ce qui ce passe t'as un problème ? »

« Ouais. On ta payer environ 50 000 unités pour que tu nous livres les Raftars. En plus de ceux du Kanji Club. » Grogna Balatick

« Et merde… » Pensa Ben, _ne jamais arnaquer des gangs présents dans un même système en même temps_ règle n°45. « Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas croire ses menteurs, ils diraient n'importe quoi pour ce faire du fric. Et puis tu me connais moi depuis des années. »

« Oh oui je connais surtout ton père Solo. Et tu lui ressemble beaucoup trop pour ne pas t'inquiéter de ton avenir. »

Arg il détester son père pour avoir autant d'ennemis dans la galaxie, sa mère n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureuse d'un fermier ou quelqu'un avec moins de type qui veulent lui faire la peau.

« Rends-nous notre fric Solo ou sinon... »

« Hey tu crois qu'on ne dépense rien pour chasser un Raftar alors imagine trois. J'ai plus un rond de ce que tu m'as payé. »

« Et les 100 000 unités du Kanji Club ? »

« Je n'ai jamais fait de marché avec eux. » Chewie lui tapota l'épaule pour le prévenir, le deuxième sas venait de s'ouvrirent face aux chefs du Kanji Club. « Oh double merde… »

« T'es mort Solo rend nous notre fric. »

« Ecoutez-vous aurez votre fric en temps voulu. Franchement je ne vous ais jamais fait faux bond non ? »

« Trois fois et encore on ne compte pas toutes les fois pour ton père. »

Ben compta mentalement essayant de remettre en contexte les entourloupes, la première fois c'était pour un braquage, la deuxième c'était une histoire de contrebande mais la troisième fois…

« C'était pour quoi la troisième déjà ? »

« Toute la galaxie à déjà était arnaquer par ton père ou par toi maintenant. De plus… » Il pointa le droïde à ses pieds. « Le Double B qui est là ressemble beaucoup à celui rechercher par le Premier Ordre et en plus il doit avoir deux autres fugitifs. »

Outch c'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait, Ben laissa son regard tomber sur le conduit de maintenance où devait se cacher les deux jeunes. Ils s'étaient bien retenus de lui dire tout ça les morveux. Les deux groupes commencer à se séparer quand les lumières s'éteignirent et l'alarme se déclencha.

« Oh j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là… »

Comme pour confirmer ses penser les deux gangs furent attaquer par les Raftars. COMMENT LES PORTES ONT-ELLES PUT S'OUVRIRENT ?! Ben poussa Chewie dans un couloir, loin des créatures. Les hurlements de détresse des mercenaires semblais inarrêtable, les tentacules et les dents acérer des créatures sembler être partout, à chaque coin de couloir l'un d'eux était un piège mortel. Il frappa avec force un mercenaire avant de l'envoyer dans la bouche du monstre. Ils devaient vite rejoindre le Faucon Millenium s'ils voulaient vivre.

« Chewie empêches les d'approcher je vais ouvrir la porte. » Ben tapota avec énergie le panneau de commande de la porte avant d'entendre Chewie hurler. « CHEWIE ! »

Le Wookie se tenait le bras sous les lasers, Ben attrapa le blaster et abattis les mercenaires avant de tirer sur la commande. Bon sang il adore cette arme. Portant comme il pouvait la montagne de poils il se dirigea vers le Faucon où les attendais Rey et Finn.

« Rey occupe-toi de la porte, Finn emmène Chewie à l'intérieur et occupe-toi de lui. »

Le jeune homme fonça aussi vie qu'il pouvait vers le cockpit où il commença à démarrer le vaisseau, bon il se souvenait de toutes les leçons de son père sur le vaisseau il devrait sans tirer sans casse, Rey finit par le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Avec le compresseur il faut amorcer la pompe sinon on va exploser et il te faut un co-pilote.

« J'ai un co-pilote. » Il pointa le Wookie avant de se tourner vers les commandes qui ne semblait pas répondre. « On vas partir directement en vitesse lumière. »

« Depuis le hangar ? C'est possible ? »

« Je vais éviter de répondre à cette question. » Il activa l'hyperdrive qui crachota sans s'activer. « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

« Le compresseur. » Pointa Rey alors qu'un Raftar s'accrocha sur le vaisseau.

Grognant contre le modification qu'un crétin avait fait sur le vaisseau Ben activa le compresseur et eu juste le temps de se rassoir avant d'être projeter contre son siège par la vitesse lumière.


	3. Chapter 3

BONJOUR A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

Nous voilà réunis pour le troisième chapitre des aventures de Ben Solo et de Rey de ….. Il aura une petite note à la fin du chapitre concernant l'évolution des histoires donc pensez à la lire.

Lys07 : Ben mérite de piloter le Faucon.

Elodie R : J'espère continuer à te faire plaisir !

Bien maintenant c'est l'heure de la lecture et n'oubliez pas que l'auteur est un animal qui ce nourrît de Review, de Follow et de Favorite et en échange elle envois un Matt avec rien sous sa salopette.

OoO

 **Reflets**

Chapitre 3 : Révélation

Les alarmes sonnaient de partout depuis leur départ, le Faucon était dans un sale état. Ben ne savait pas ce que les voleurs avaient fait au vaisseau de son enfance mais s'il leur mettait la main dessus… Comment il allait expliquer tout ça à son père bon sang ? Quand il l'avait perdu il y a des années, il avait juré de retrouver le vaisseau en bon état ! Rey trifouiller dans les fils du cockpit essayant de régler la montagne d'avaries qui leur tomber dessus sans la moindre pause. Dès qu'ils arrivaient à réduire un problème un plus gros venait ensuite. BB8 arriva en bipant fortement.

« Si tu torture Chewie je te balance dans l'espace ! » Hurla Ben en se détournant des commandes vers Finn à l'arrière du vaisseau. D'un coup les alarmes cessèrent et Ben tourna son regard vers Rey qui tenait entre ses mains un morceau de fils. « T'as fait quoi ? »

« Un pontage au compresseur bien sûr. »

« Ok…Chacun sa technique… » Pensa Ben avant d'activer le pilotage automatique et d'aller voir Chewie.

Le bras du Wookie n'était pas trop mal, rien qu'un peu de repos ne sauraient guérir.

« Ça pas était facile. » Souffla Finn « Mais je pense avoir fait ce que je pouvais. »

« Merci. » Remercia Ben. « Bon alors vous êtes recherché ? »

« En fait ils recherchent surtout BB8 pour sa carte et Finn car il appartient à la résistance. Moi je ne suis qu'une pilleuse d'épave. »

« Oui c'est ça. » Approuva Finn rapidement.

Ben leva un sourcil et regarda le jeune homme : lui un résistant. S'il y avait une chose que les histoires de sa mère et de son père lui avaient appris c'est reconnaitre les menteurs et les personnes qui semblait avoir des choses à se reprocher. Et ce gamin semblait en trainer des cachoteries.

« Bon la boule de bowling montre nous ? »

Le droïde fit apparaitre autour d'eux la carte mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ben pour voir qu'il manquer une trop grande partie de la carte pour la situer correctement. Evidement son oncle ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve, il n'aurait jamais donner une carte complète.

« Pourquoi Skywalker est-il parti ? » Demanda Rey en regardant Ben.

Tout remonter à si loin et pourtant chaque instant était figé dans sa mémoire. Les flammes qui l'entourer les dizaines de cadavres... Le jeune Solo se gifla mentalement, il devait rester concentrer, ne pas sombrer dans ses souvenirs.

« Mon Oncle et m… enfin il avait en tête de gréer une nouvelle génération de Jedis, tout était en place. Une Académie avait ouvert ses portes et accueillant de nombreux enfants sensibles à la Force. » Ben soupira avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes. « Mais un terrible événement à tout changer et Luke en était le responsable. Il partit loin de nous pour revenir à la source de la Force et trouver le premier Temple des Jedis. »

Le départ de Luke avait bien failli briser sa famille et le peu d'espoir de la Résistance quand le Premier Ordre à agrandit son influence.

« Alors… Ils existent bien ? » Souffla Rey, des étoiles dans les yeux. « Les Jedis ? »

« Oui. Tout est vrai. Les Jedis, la Force, la lumière comme le Côté Obscur existent bel et bien. » Ben plongea son regard dans celui de Rey et se figea devant l'admiration qui briller dans ses yeux. Avait-il le même regard quand ses parents lui raconter leurs aventures ? Surement. Il se força à quitter le regard de Rey pour se tourner vers les commandes. « Bon écoutez-moi bien les morveux je connais une personne qui nous aidera pour la boule de bowling. On va aller chez elle.

OoO

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver sur la planète, depuis le « Pontage du compresseur » le Faucon semblait aller beaucoup mieux même s'il faudra que lui et Chewie mettent la main dans le cambouis pour le remettre d'aplomb. Alors qu'il laissait Rey sortir pour voir de la verdure pour la première fois, il ouvrit quelques cachettes qui semblait avoir échapper aux pilleurs et en sortit quelques armes.

« Euh dites Solo ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il y a aucun danger ici ? » Fit Finn.

« Attends une minute comment tu m'as appelé Gamin ? »

« Euh Solo ? Vous préférez Monsieur Solo ? »

« Sérieux ? Tutoies moi et Ben ça suffira. »

« Ok Ben. T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'espion ici ? »

« Bon alors écoutes moi bien. » Ben lui mit une arme entre les mains. « Comme me la dit mon père : Les femmes découvrent toujours la vérité. Oh que oui. »

Le groupe se dirigèrent vers le château qui surplombait le lac, il était l'un des points de rendez-vous des contrebandiers et Ben savait que celle qu'il chercher lui donnerais toutes les informations qu'il voulait.

« Hey Gamine ? Prend ça » Rey tourna son regarda ver Ben qui lui donna un blaster.

« Je sais me défendre. » Elle pointa son bâton. « Il me suffit. »

« Ouais je sais mais je crois que contre un blaster ça ne suffira pas. Tu à déjà utiliser une arme ? »

« On presses la gâchette. »

« C'est plus compliqué tu sais. Pense toujours à retirer la sécurité avant de tenter quoi que ce soit et ensuite tu vises. »

Le bâtiment était gigantesque comparait à tout ce qu'avais vu Rey sur Jakku. Alors qu'ils rentraient dedans la musique semblait vouloir les assourdir.

« BEEEEEEN SOOOOOOLOOOO ! » Entendit Rey dans le tumulte du bar.

« Oh merde… » Souffla Ben.

OoO

 **Note de fin :**

Je profite pour vous posez une petite question, Petite Fleur va bientôt ce terminer, ne vous en faites pas il y a encore 3 ou 4 chapitre avant la fin. Mais je commence à réfléchir à deux potentielles histoires et je voudrais savoir ce qui vous tente le plus :

 **Né de la lumière et des ténèbres** : Rey tombe enceinte de Ben et le découvre après la mort de Snobe et de Luke. S'en suit alors une course contre la montre pour nos deux héros pour ramener l'autre vers lui.

Ou bien

 **Le rayon de soleil** : Rey est enfermer dans une tour depuis son plus jeune âge mais l'arrivée importune du voleur Kylo Ren va peut-être changer ce fait.

Alors laquelle vous intéresse ? Répondez dans les commentaires pour celle qui vous plait


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

 **lys07** : Merci de ton avis.

 **SayoriHime** : J'espère continuer à te faire rire -) Merci pour ton avis

LeaS59 : Neutre alors… hihi j'espère que ça te plaira.

 **Reflets**

 **Chapitre 4 : C'est à boire ! A boire !**

Tout le monde dans le bar semblait vouloir foudroyer Ben du regard, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Maz de l'appeler par son nom ? Elle voulait qu'il crève c'est ça ?

« Salut mon grand. »

« Salut Maz. » Ben se mit à genou pour serrer la petite créature dans ses bras. « Ça fait un petit bout de temps non ? »

« Oh oui tu n'étais pas si grand autrefois. Bien suis moi allons discuter au calme. »

Le petit groupe passa à travers le bar pour arriver dans une salle annexe, une table ronde avec plusieurs sièges se trouver au centre, une infime odeur de cigarette emplissait la salle.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Ben ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de toi ? Je peux très bien venir voir ma tante de cœur, sans la moindre raison. » Le regard blasé de Maz finit par convaincre Ben qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincant. « J'aurais besoin que tu amènes ce droïde et ces deux gamins auprès de la Résistance. »

« Non. »

« HEIN ?! » Firent les trois humains.

« Il y a trop longtemps que tu as abandonné la lutte Ben. Ramène les toi-même auprès de ta famille, tu leur manque. »

« Je ne peux pas Maz… » Ben se mordit la lèvre. « Tant qu'il sera en vie je ne pourrais jamais les voir et encore moins voir leur déception… »

« Ben. Tes parents ne seront jamais déçus. Pas par toi. Tu n'as pas à payer pour ses crimes » Ben se mordit la lèvre avant de se lever et de sortir en percutant un alien venu leur donner des boissons. Il avait besoin d'air frais, penser à lui le mettais toujours dans une rage folle.

Arriver dans la forêt, Ben se posa contre un arbre essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, il ne devait pas se concentrer sur lui, il devait.

 _« Alors tu as trouvé le droïde ? »_

« TAIS-TOI ! SORS DE MA TÊTE ! »

 _« Ce n'est pas grave… » La voix susurra. « J'ai vu ce que je voulais. »_

« Non… »

 _« A bientôt Ben Solo. »_

Le jeune Solo poussa un hurlement de rage en frappa l'arbre contre lequel il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, tel qu'il connaissait ce connard il n'allait pas tarder à rassembler ses troupes et les envoyer chercher BB-8. Bordel voilà pourquoi il haïssait se laisser aller dans la colère, il fortifiait leur lien à chaque fois. Heureusement l'autre n'avait eu accès qu'à une infime partie de sa mémoire, le temps qu'il arrive, lui, Rey, Finn et Maz seront loin d'ici. Ben passa sa main contre sa chemise avant de s'arrêter en la palpant avec panique : où était-il ?! Il l'avait toujours quand il est rentré chez Maz ! Accélérant le rythme Ben sauta par-dessus les gravats et ce figea en voyant Rey sortir du château et s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

« REY OU TU… » Un soudain tir percuta le sommet du château, détournant l'attention de Ben de Rey. Des vaisseaux les canarder en continu. « Le premier Ordre… »

OoO

« BEN ! » Cria Rey qui se leva pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

« Laisse-le, jeune fille. » Maz releva ses lunettes. « Lui seul peut guérir la douleur de son âme. »

La pilleuse d'épave se retint de courir vers Ben, sa peine faisait écho dans son cœur comme s'il la laissait sortir. Un éclat de lumière lui fit baisser les yeux vers le sol, elle se pencha pour saisir l'objet, elle l'avait pas remarqué quand ils étaient entrés dans la salle, son doigt glissa sur le métal.

D'un coup elle n'était plus dans la salle, l'air chaud et lourd de Jakku pénétra ses poumons. Comment elle avait pu se retrouver ici ?!

« NON ! PART PAS ! » Une mini-elle-même hurler en direction d'un vaisseau qui s'envoler.

La chaleur de Jakku disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle se trouvait au milieu de ruine en feu. Courant pour échapper aux flammes elle percuta Ben qui semblait incapable de bouger. Ben se tenait devant un bâtiment en feu, l'objet en main.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Fit Ben la voix tremblante, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Le feu et la fumée laissèrent la place à de la neige et à l'obscurité. Rey courrait à en perdre l'haleine, jetant anxieusement son regard en arrière. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle fuyait mais il ne devait pas la rattraper. En aucun cas. Tournant derrière un rocher elle sursauta alors que l'ombre noire qui la poursuivait apparut devant elle, la lumière rouge d'un sabre à trois lames la rendait encore plus menaçante. Elle était incapable de voir le visage de l'ombre mais la terreur qu'elle lui inspirait la forcer à marcher à reculons. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne une racine la faisant tomber à terre, l'ombre en profita pour lever son arme et l'abattre sur elle.

« REEEEEYYYY ! » Lâchant l'objet Rey reprit contact avec la réalité alors que Finn la secouait par les épaules. « RET TU M'ENTENDS ? »

« Oui… oui je suis là… »

« Bon sang. » Le Stromtrooper la saisit dans ses bras. « Tu m'a fait peur, tu bouger plus du tout et tu faisais que fixer le mur et… »

« Jeune homme elle a besoin de boire quelque chose. Va donc nous chercher à boire. » Fit Maz en guidant Rey vers un siège, Finn regarda Rey qui approuva. « Sais-tu ce que c'est ? » Fit Maz en se saisissant de l'objet avec douceur. « Ceci jeune fille est le sabre de Ben Solo. Par le passé et encore aujourd'hui Ben est un Jedi même s'il ne pense pas le mériter. »

« Ce que j'ai vu…. Jakku, Ben, du feu, l'obscurité… Une ombre… »

« Ce que tu as vu c'est la Force, elle est encore endormie en toi mais je peux la sentir, tu peux devenir une Jedi. Redonne le sabre à Ben et demande-lui. »

« Jamais plus je ne toucherais à ce…sabre ! » Rey se releva faisant tomber la chaise. Elle se mit à courir hors du bar plongeant dans la forêt.


	5. Chapter 5

Reflet

Chapitre 5 : Confrontation

Les vaisseaux volaient dans le ciel bombardant sans fin le château, Ben plongea sous un gravât pour esquiver un laser. Bon sang il était arrivé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

« BEN ! » Le jeune homme couru vers les autres, Maz portant son sabre. « Tu sais où est Rey ? »

« Non je l'ai vu fuir dans la forêt mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la rattraper. » Dit-il en rangeant le sabre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Hurla Finn. « Garde le à la main on doit se battre. »

Ben poussa un grognement avant de s'élancer dans la cohue, Chewie sur ses talons. Le plus important était d'empêcher qu'il trouve BB-8 et Rey. Tirant avec précision sur les soldats du Premier Ordre, les deux compères avancer à travers les débris.

« Chewie ne force pas trop. Tu es blessé. » S'inquiéta Ben en voyant le bandage du Wookie imbiber de sang. « Et non ce n'est pas une excuse. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Il repéra Finn sur le point de se faire tuer et tira.

« Merci… »

« De rien Gami… »

« LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! »

Et merde…

OoO

Rey courait dans la forêt, esquivant les tirs de blaster comme elle pouvait, abattant les Stormtroopers. Un bruit électrique la fit se stopper, elle connaissait ce bruit… Sortant de derrière un rocher, l'ombre de sa vision apparue. Elle était plus grande qu'elle, entourer du même halo rouge de mort, provenant du sabre dans ses mains. Tirant sur l'ombre qui parer chacune de ses salves Rey courut dans la forêt, soudain elle se figea d'un coup, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

« Celle dont j'ai tant entendu parler… » L'ombre passa derrière elle avant de placer son sabre contre son cou. « Le droïde… Où est-il ? »

Rey tremblait de désespoir alors qu'il tendait sa main vers elle. La sensation de ne plus pouvoir bouger mélanger à sa proximité lui donner envie de vomir, quoi que l'ombre voudrais lui faire, rien ne pourrait la sauver.

« Tu l'as vu… la carte du droïde. »

« Seigneur ! La Rébellion est là ! »

« Repliez-vous. » Il se trouvait derrière la jeune qui essayer de bouger.

C'est alors que tout devint noir.

OoO

Les tirs des vaisseaux de la Résistance abattant sans sommations leur geôliers, le groupe put récupérer leurs armes et repartirent dans la bataille. Ben attrapa Maz et esquiva plusieurs attaques. Un tiraillement de son esprit lui fit tourner le regard vers la droite.

Kylo Ren.

Portant Rey dans un vaisseau.

« Non… » Il s'élança vers le vaisseau qui commencer à augmenter sa hauteur.

« Ben… » Souffla Maz. « Fais le… »

Ben se mordit les lèvres, il pouvait sentir l'énergie des réacteurs augmenter dans les machines. Il pouvait faire quelque chose, il devait faire quelque chose, il savait ce qu'Il serait capable de faire à Rey ! Doucement le jeune Solo ferma les yeux, ce concentrant sur l'énergie qui parcourait son corps, il pouvait sentir la Force en lui se réveiller hurlant de joie de pouvoir l'aider, il avait toujours comparé la Force à une petite fille. Ancienne certes mais si prompte à jouer et à agir, il fallait la tempérer, lui donner une base de réflexion à la fois souple et raide. L'air se mit à trembler, vibrant aux pulsations de Force qui émanait de lui. Le vaisseau se figea, il pouvait sentir les réacteurs être poussaient au maximum de leur capacité.

« _Tu es faible_. »

Ben rouvrit avec peur ses yeux, la voix orgueilleuse modifier lui vrillant l'esprit. Le masque sans vie lui faisait face, Ben savait qu'il était le seul à voir.

« Laisse…la… »

« _Pathétique… A croire que tu seras toujours le petit Solo_. » Kylo retira les attaches de son gant dévoilant une grande main. « _Relâche le vaisseau Solo._ »

« Non… »

« _Bien j'espérer que tu me répondes ainsi_. » Il activa son sabre et rapprocha doucement sa paume du laser de garde. Ben ne pouvait pas sentir l'odeur de la chaire bruler mais il commença à sentir la chaleur sur sa main.

« Non… Je… » La brulure se fit plus intense et la douleur explosa dans sa tête le forçant à relâcher sa prise sur le vaisseau.

« _Pitoyable comme toujours_ … » Ricana Kylo Ren en disparaissant avec le vaisseau qui s'éloigna et disparut.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

 **Elodie R** : Ahah suspens. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va avoir une réponse

Bien maintenant c'est l'heure de la lecture et n'oubliez pas que l'auteur est un animal qui se nourrît de Review, de Follow et de Favorite et en échange elle envoie un Matt avec rien sous sa salopette.

 **Reflet**

 **Chapitre 6 : Réunion**

Ben frappa le sol avec force, il avait échoué… il L'avait laisser partir avec Rey ! il ne faisait pas attention aux X-Wings qui abattaient les Stormtroopers qui n'avait pas réussit à rejoindre les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre. Pitoyable voilà ce qu'il était. Un incapable qui avait laisser une innocente entre les mains de ce monstre du Mal. Sa main tremblait de douleur et il pouvait voir la chaire rougie par le sabre, à croire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à fermer son esprit au sien.

Se relevant chancelant, Ben marcha vers le vaisseau de la Resistance qui venait d'atterrir, il connaissait sa famille, ils seront là. Rejoint par Chewie et Finn, il n'écouta que d'une oreille les plaintes du noir. Les portes du vaisseau s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir des soldats qui commencèrent à sécuriser le périmètre. Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vu ses parents ? Deux ou trois ans s'il se souvenait bien, en tout cas sa mère a obtenu quelques cheveux gris depuis mais son sourire doux le réconforta.

« Oh dieu du ciel ! Monsieur Ben. » C3PO se plaça devant sa mère et ce mit à blablater sur son bras. Ça en tout cas ça ne changera surement jamais.

« Dis C3PO tu veux bien… » Ben montra sa mère sur doigt et laissa C3PO se confondre en excuse et partir. « Nouvelle coiffure ? » Fit Ben avec gêne, comment ça Mère allait réagir à sa réapparition…

« Et toi tu as gardé la veste de ton père ? »

« Non enfin c'est la mienne depuis le temps ? » Grogna Ben en serrant sa veste.

Leila fit un grand sourire avant de prendre Ben dans ses bras, son grand garçon avait tellement grandis… Où était le petit bonhomme qui pouvait se glisser partout dans le Faucon Millenium pour jouer à cache-cache ?

« Il était là… » Souffla Ben dans les bras de sa mère. « Je l'ai vu Maman. »

« Ben… » Leila prit le visage de Ben dans ses mains. « Ça va aller… Rentrons à la base où en discuterons posément. »

OoO

« Tu l'as retrouvé on dirait. »

« Papa. » Souffla Ben en se tourna Han qui caressait la coque du vaisseau. « Je te l'avait promis non ? »

« Oui… » Han regarda son fils et poussa un soupir, d'un geste il plaqua Ben contre lui. « On c'est tellement inquiété pour toi. »

« Fallait pas ? J'avais Chewie avec moi, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu m'arriver avec lui pour me protéger ? »

Tellement de choses, aurait voulu dire Han. Toutes ses nuits à ce réveillé en sursaut parce qu'il avait rêver que Ben mourrait quelque part loin de lui et de Leila, sans qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose pour lui.

« En tout cas Chewie t'influences trop. » Il se saisit d'une poignée de cheveux. « Regarde ça, on va bientôt pouvoir te faire les tresses de te mère. »

« Oh pitié… » Ria Ben.

Le père et le fils marchèrent au milieu de la base rejoignant Leia dans leur appartement. Etre les chefs de la Résistance avait pas mal d'avantage, le jeune Solo repéra rapidement un meuble de la salle qui lui était familier.

« R2 ! » Il tomba à genoux face au droïde. « R2 ? Hey mon pote ? » Fit Ben le secouant avant de se figer, il avait oublié… R2-D2 ne répondrait plus tant que son Oncle ne sera pas de retour.

« On a étudier la carte de BB8 mais cela n'a rien apporter de plus… »

« Elle est incomplète. » Ben s'assit sur un tabouret avant d'attirer à lui un verre et une bouteille. « Et j'ai peur qu'Il doit avoir l'autre partie. »

« Kylo Ren ? »

« Qui d'autre à ton avis ? » Ben vida le verre d'une traite et commença à s'en servir un autre. « Il a emporté Rey avec lui. »

« Ben… »

« J'ai rien pu faire. » Souffla Ben la voix tremblante. « J'ai essayé de ramener le vaisseau à terre mais il a réussi à me déconcentrer. » Inconsciemment il frotta sa main rougie.

« Ben ! » Leia se saisit de la main de son fils examinant la blessure. « C'est plus grave que d'habitude… »

« Bordel pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça. » Grognant Han qui se saisit du verre de son fils. « Il ne ressent pas la douleur ce type, à s'infliger ce genre de chose. »

« Je crois… » Fit Ben. « Je crois qu'il prend son pied à s'infliger des douleurs, il sait que je la ressens aussi et ça l'amuse. »

Ah si seulement on lui laisser tirer dans la tête de Kylo Ren et ils en seraient débarrasser. Han resserra sa prise sur son verre, il le savait pourtant il savait que c'était impossible.

« J'ai peur. » Trembla Ben. « Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je peux entendre les cris de ses victimes, leurs agonies. Tout ça lui fait plaisir, il sait que ça m'affecte et il en joue. » Leia n'eu pas besoin de plus pour se saisir de Ben et de le serrer dans ses bras. Ils furent vite rejoints par Han qui les entoura en protecteur.

« Général. » Un soldat s'inclina rapidement séparant l'étreinte familiale. « La réunion sur la destruction de Star Killer va commencer. »

OoO

La base grouiller de monde et de matériel, allant et venant dans tous les sens, sans cesse bousculer. A croire que tout n'était qu'une immense fourmilière. Le jeune Solo descendit du Faucon aidant Chewie et son père à porter certaines caisses, tout le bazar qu'Unkar Plutt avait foutu dans le vaisseau, ils en auraient pour des mois à tous sortir et ranger. Leur mission ne sera pas la plus simple mais il y avait quelque chose d'excitant là-dedans. Il s'était endormi grâce aux histoires de sa famille, détruisant des bases géante, capable de détruire des planètes. Il ne se souvenait plus de combien d'histoire dans ce genre qu'il s'était imaginer, où il était le héros, et qu'il détruisait une étoile de la mort.

« BEN SOLO ! »

« Poe ? » Ben eu juste le temps de poser la caisse qu'il se prit un boulet de canon dans le ventre. « POE ! PILÔTE DE MES DEUX TU M'ETTOUFFES ! »

« J'arrives pas à croire que tu es rentré ! » Poe se releva et frappa Ben à l'épaule. « Où étais-tu passé vielle canaille ? Tu nous as planter avec un pilote en moins. »

« Je suis désoler Poe. Je devais… » Il remarqua les blessures sur le visage de Poe. « Ou-est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui tu ne le savais pas ? Un petit souvenir de cet enculé de Kylo Ren. Il m'a attrapé et torture car j'avais trouvé la carte. Mais j'ai pu m'enfuir grâce à Finn et ensuite j'ai... »

« Entend ralentis, en deux ans j'ai un peu oublié comment on faisait pour suivre le débit de tes paroles. »

« Hey c'est pas gentils ! »

« Juste la vérité mon pote. »

Poe fit un large sourire en entendant son ami le charrier. Lui et Ben se connaissait depuis qu'ils marchaient, la famille Dameron était une famille de pilote reconnu dans toute la galaxie pour leur talent de pilote mais aussi pour avoir était des participants actifs durant la Rébellion contre l'Empire. Ses parents étaient de proches amis des Organa et avait laisser leurs enfants jouer avec les leurs.

« Poe… » Ben se mordit les lèvres. « A propos de Kylo Ren… »

« BEN ! On va décoller dans quelques minutes ! » Hurla Han alors qu'il discuter avec Leia.

« Oui j'y vais. » Il frappa l'épaule du pilote. « Fait attention à toi. »

« Toujours. »

OoO

Rey rouvrit les yeux sur du métal, elle était enchainée à une chaise en métal froide et dure. Où était-elle ? Comment elle était arrivée ici ? Les souvenirs de la forêt lui revinrent en mémoire. Maz, Finn, Chewie, Ben, le sabre et l'ombre. L'ombre immense et rempli de noirceur. Elle se souvenait maintenant il l'avait… assommer. Elle essaya de sortir des liens avant de se figer.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Fit-elle inquiète de voir l'ombre devant elle.

« Tu es mon invité. » La voix modifier l'effrayer toujours autant.

« Où sont les autres ? » Pitié faites qu'ils soient toujours en vie.

« Tu veux parler des immondes raclures qui étaient dans le château ? Soit sans crainte car je n'en sais rien. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu as envie de me tuer. »

« N'importe qui aurait envie de tuer une créature masquer. »

L'ombre ricana avant de se lever, les mains allant vers l'arrière du casque déverrouillant les attaches et d'un mouvement le retira. Rey écarquilla les yeux.

« Ben… »

OoO

TATATAAAAAAAA !

On sait désormais qui est Kylo Ren. Qui s'en doutait parmi vous ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Kylo Ren dévoile enfin son visage et cela à créer de l'interrogation chez vous.

 **Elodie R** : Je t'envois un Matt par la Poste galactique tout de suite (ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fait des trous pour qu'il respire). Je semble t'avoir bien chamboulé et je te laisse à tes suppositions quant à la nature de Kylo. Oui je tenais à montrer un Ben entourer et une famille Solo unie

 **Vronik** : Peut-être ?

N'oubliez pas que l'auteur est un animal qui se nourris de Review, de Follow et de Favorite et qu'elle vous envois un Ben Solo torse nu en cadeau ;-)

Reflet

Chapitre 7 : Miroir

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était le sosie parfait de Ben, les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes grains de beauté. Rey eu un mouvement de recul face à lui incapable de le regarder en face.

« Oh c'est vrai ça fait souvent ça aux gens ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Rey maudit sa voix qui trembla.

« Je suis Kylo Ren. » Le double de Ben fit un sourire moqueur semblant prendre du plaisir face à ses doutes. « Tu te demandes pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi je lui ressemble tant. » Il tendit la main vers Rey. « Tu n'as pas à le savoir, après tout tu n'es qu'une pilleuse d'épave sans grande valeur pour moi. La seule chose qui fait que tu es en vie est la carte qui se trouve dans ton esprit. »

Une sensation douloureuse transperça la tête de Rey, comme une lame en acier pénétrant sans douceur dans sa chaire. Elle se sentait complétement exposer au bon vouloir de Kylo, il écarter et étirer chacun de ses souvenirs, explorant son esprit.

Kylo poussa un nouveau souvenir, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ses parents ou de ses rêves d'iles. Le jeune homme se figea en voyant un souvenir intéressant. Ben Solo assis à ses côtés regardant l'horizon et les îles au loin. Le contrebandier tourna son regard vers elle avant de lui faire un doux sourire. Kylo retint un grognement Ben était faible, tout comme sa famille, ses gens obstinément tourner vers la « Lumière ».

« Sortez de ma tête… » Implora Rey.

Que pouvais bien faire une pilleuse d'épave face à lui ? L'héritier de Dark Vador. L'enfant des ténèbres et de l'Obscurité ? Il pénétra plus profondément dans l'esprit de Rey, cherchant encore et encore la carte, poussant les souvenirs inutiles de sa vie. Il se figea soudain, il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin… Qu'est ce qui se passer ? Kylo raffermit sa prise sur l'esprit de la pilleuse d'épave, il pouvait sentir sa Force vaciller contre quelque chose

« C'est impossible… » Pensa Kylo, ce qu'il ressentait au fond de l'esprit de Rey se réveillant doucement pour la protéger c'est… de la Force.

« Tu as peur… » Fit laborieusement Rey. « Peur d'être… d'être moins fort que DARK VADOR ! »

Kylo brisa son emprise et recula d'un pas. Comment cela pouvait être possible ?! Personne n'était plus fort que lui ! Seul son maitre le surpasser ! Comment une pilleuse d'épave pouvait posséder une Force si grande ?

Il se saisit de son casque et partit à travers la base. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… une enfant de la Force, elle était une enfant de la Force, il arriva rapidement dans la salle des communications et envoya une demande d'audience à son maitre. Le potentiel de la pilleuse d'épave était incroyable, bien apprivoiser et contrôler, il serait impossible de la battre.

« Pourquoi m'appelle-tu ? » Kylo s'inclina devant l'hologramme de son maitre mais ne dit rien, Snoke pouvait lire son esprit comme un livre ouvert et il saura. « LA PILLEUSE D'EPAVE T'AS RESTITER ! »

« Maitre, la Force est puissante en elle. Je peux la for… »

« ET LA CARTE DU DROÏDE ! »

« Kylo Ren à décider que la fille serait suffisante. » Kylo Ren se retourna pour voir le Général Hux entrer dans la salle. « La Résistance doit surement essayer d'entrer en contact avec Skywalker. »

Les deux hommes plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, Hux fut momentanément surprit de voir Kylo sans son masque ridicule. Il ne le quittait jamais pourtant.

« Aller anéantir la Resistance. » Fit Snoke à Hux. « Et toi mon apprenti… amènes moi la fille. »

OoO

Assis sur un siège du cockpit, Ben regarder son père et Chewie piloter le Faucon, c'était étrange de vivre une telle aventure, lui, son père et Chewie volant vers une base ennemie pour la détruire et sauver l'univers d'un grand méchant. Méchant qu'il devra surement affronter et vaincre. Ben posa sa tête contre les panneaux de commandes essayant de ne pas penser à Kylo Ren et au passé.

Un gribouillis sur le mur attira son attention, il avait oublié ça, un BEN SOLO encadrer par un LEIA, HAN, CHEWBACA et LUKE. Lui, protéger et entourer par sa famille et leur lumière, quoi qu'il arrive. Du moins il le savait que ce serait vrai pour ses parents et Chewie mais Luke….

« Ben on va arriver. »

« Attendez Monsieur Solo. » Fit Finn. « Comment on va faire pour passer les boucliers ? »

« Les boucliers empêche tout ce qui va à vitesse en dessous de la vitesse lumière d'entrer alors… »

« On va arriver en vitesse lumière ! » Ben se rapprocha de son père. « T'es pas sérieux ! C'est pas possible avec une telle vitesse on va se prendre un paquet de trucs, le Faucon ne tiendra pas ? »

« Règle 31 Ben ? » Interrogea Han en programmant leur arrivée.

« Toujours faire confiance à son vaisseau. »

« Bien. »

Le jeune Solo poussa Finn sur un siège, le choc contre le sol n'allait surement pas être de de tout repos. Soudain Chewie désactiva la vitesse lumière et ils virent des arbres devant eux, le Faucon en écrasa plusieurs, emporter par son élan.

« OH MERDE ! » Hurla Han alors que Ben et Finn partir contre les sièges devant eux.

Le vaisseau finit par sa course, ils se relevèrent comme il pouvait reprenant lentement leurs esprits.

« Plus jamais… » Bredouilla Ben en se relevant grâce à Chewie. « Plus jamais un trucs pareil Papa. »

« Bien d'accord. »

Le groupe rassembla toutes les armes qu'ils avaient embarquer, chargèrent les explosifs. Han posa son regard vers son fils, il tournait le sabre entre ses mains, cette relique du passé que son fils portait en fardeau.

« Ben… »

« Il sera là Papa. Et je serais obliger de m'en servir. »

« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les Jedis aimer tant ce trucs. » Fit Han avec un léger sourire espérant

« Pareil. » Ricana Ben. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Sa prise se resserra sur le sabre. « Je pourrais pas le battre, il est trop fort… »

« Ben… » Han posa sa main sur la nuque de son fils, son grand garçon. « Tu n'auras peut-être pas à le combattre, on va faire sauter la base et avec un peu de chance… »

« Papa tu sais bien que ça n'arrangera rien. »

Le père et le fils restèrent un moment silencieux, oui c'est vrai rien ne sera arranger si Kylo mourrait, ce sera pire. Ben posa son front contre celui de son père puisant dans sa force, ils finirent par se séparer et rejoignit les autres dehors. Ils finirent par rejoindre une entrée annexe, Ben regarda la neige qui recouvrait la planète jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son père grogner.

« Comment ça collecte des ordures ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Fit Ben en se rapprochant.

« Il faisait le ménage. »

« QUOI ! Et c'est grâce à ton Master en balayage que t'a appris à arrêter un bouclier énergétique ?! » Ben poussa Finn contre le mur.

« Je suis pour Rey Ben… Tu dois me comprendre. Elle a besoin de nous. » Finn pointa Ben. « Et on aura qu'à utiliser la Force pour les stopper. »

« C'est comme ça marche la Force. » Soupira Ben. « Bon écoutes moi : T'as intérêt à avoir un super plan parce que sinon je te fiche une tarte. »

OoO

Rey avancer dans la base depuis plusieurs minutes et elle n'arriver toujours pas à voir comment elle avait pu s'en tirer. Ce qu'elle à réussis à faire, repousser Kylo Ren et convaincre le Stormtrooper de la libérer et de lui donner son arme… Tout cela était des trucs de Jedi et de la Force, comment elle avait pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi Kylo et Ben était de parfait sosie ? La jeune pilleuse d'épave se plaqua contre un mur juste avant qu'un groupe de Stormtrooper passât devant elle.

L'oreille à l'aguet, elle se glissa dans un embranchement. Elle devait rester concentrer, les questions auront une réponse plus tard, il lui faudrait d'abord sortir de cet enfer de métal. Et en plus elle ne savait même pas où elle était à la fois dans la base et dans la galaxie. Elle avait été évanouie durant tout le voyage et en prenant en compte la vitesse lumière, elle pourrait être complétement à l'opposé de Finn et de Ben. Soudain la jeune fille percuta un mur, tombant contre le sol, relevant vivement la tête.

« TOI ! » D'un geste elle sauta sur l'homme en face d'elle et le frappa du poing l'envoyant au sol.

Rey cligna plusieurs des yeux avant de reconnaitre Ben.

« Ben tu vas bien ? » Un vieil homme aida Ben à se relever.

« Aïe ! MAIS T'ES TAREE REY ! » Hurla Ben.

« Mais… Mais… » Rey tendit sa main vers le visage de Ben. « C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? » La jeune fille sauta d'un coup dans les bras de Ben. Ben croisa le regard de Rey avant de se figer. Non… Il n'aurait tout de même pas…

« Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous comptez les dents avec la langue. On pourra peut-être y aller ? » Fit Han en armant son blaster. « J'ai reçu un message de Leia : il faut qu'on fasse rapidement exploser l'oscillateur. Trop de vaisseau on était touché durant le Raid et les rares qui restent ne vont pas tenir longtemps. »

« Oui d'accords. » Bredouilla Ben en se séparant de Rey et ils commençaient à partir quand Han le retint.

« Tu m'avais caché ça hein ? » Le sourire de Han était rieur et il pointa Rey. «

« QUOI ! Mais… enfin…je… » Ben avait les joues rouges et essayait vainement de trouver ses mots.

« T'inquiète c'est de famille d'aimer les femmes avec de la poigne. »

« PAPA ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Reflet et pour les personnes qui n'ont pas vu SW 7 ou qui ne savent pas pourquoi les fans ont pleuré – c'est-à-dire les ermites, les personnes qui sont nées l'an dernier, les extraterrestre (bienvenue d'ailleurs) et autres non fan – SPOILER !

N'oubliez pas que l'auteur est un animal qui se nourrit de Review, de Follow et de Favorite et quand échange elle envoie un Ben Solo à poil.

 **OoO**

 **Reflets**

 **Chapitre 8 : Miroir**

 **OoO**

Selon le plan que la Résistance leur avait confié, l'entrée le moins utiliser par les membres du Premier Ordre nécessité de passer par dehors et de faire le tour. Rey se figea devant le spectacle des particules blanches qui danser devant elle. Elle avait entendu parler de la neige par les rares visiteurs sur Jakku mais en voir… Le froid mordant commença à la faire frissonner et claquer des dents, soudain elle sentit une masse chaude lui tomber sur les épaules. La veste de Ben ornait désormais ses épaules, laissant celles de Ben au froid.

« Ben tu vas avoir froid… » Dit Rey en commençant à retirer la veste.

« Non garde la. J'ai l'habitude des planètes gelées. » Le contrebandier lui fit un sourire avant de se tourner vers Han qui les regarder avec un sourire étrange.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte scellée, Ben essayer de rester concentrer mais les paroles de son père tournaient dans sa tête.

« Comment ça aimer des femmes avec de la poigne ? » Grogna-t-il mentalement. « Comme si j'étais intéressé… » Il tourna son regard vers Rey qui se pencher dans un mur, bricolant les fils et laissa ses yeux descendre un peu plus bas le long de son dos. « Relève la tête soldat ! » Il se mit une gifle mentale et s'installa pour faire le guet.

« J'arrive pas à court-circuiter la porte, les pares-feux sont bien trop fort… » Rey se releva en soupirant.

« Et si tu essayer de faire un « _pontage au compresseur_ » ? » Lui souffla Ben avec un sourire.

« Bien sûr ! » Sourit Rey avant de tirer d'un coup un morceau de circuit ouvrant la porte.

« C'est ça que vous appelez un pontage au compresseur ? » Interrogea Han.

« Heu… Laisses tomber Papa. »

Ils finirent par arriver au centre de l'oscillateur, la salle était certes moins froide que l'extérieur mais Rey se renfonça dans la veste de cuir. Chewie sortit les explosifs de son sac et commença à les distribuer, il fut alors décider que Ben, Finn et Rey irait piéger l'étage tandis que Han et Chewie s'occuperais du bas.

Han regarda Ben et les deux autres gamins se diriger vers l'étage, pour le moment Kylo n'était pas apparus, le contrebandier n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela jouait soit en leur faveur ou au contraire… Posant les bombes sur la structure, il repensa à ce que Leia lui avait demandé, comment pourrait-il réussir ce que Luke lui-même avait échoué ? Ben souffrait de son existence et de ses actes, lui et Leia avaient cessé de compter le nombre de fois où Ben les avaient réveillés en hurlant suite à un cauchemar que Kylo distillait dans son esprit. Des bruits de pas se rapprochant de leur position fut la seule chose qui le prévint de la présence d'un ennemi.

« Kylo Ren ! » Hurla Han pour attirer l'attention du Sith qui traversait une passerelle.

« Han Solo. J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps. » La voix modifier créa un frisson le long de l'échine d'Han, il avait connu un monstre qui se cacher sous un masque et derrière un modificateur vocal.

« Enlève ce masque. »

« Et que crois-tu découvrir si je le retire ? »

« Le visage de mon fils. »

Solo s'avancer sur le pont, en face de lui Kylo venait de laisser tomber son masque au sol. Le visage de son fils lui faisait désormais face, ce mélange du sien et de celui de Leia, le visage de Ben et de Kylo.

« Ton fils… Il est là-haut, comme le faible et lâche qu'il est. » Kylo fit un sourire sadique en pointant l'étage, Han se tourna pour voir Ben et les autres gamins se pencher depuis l'étage. « Tel père tel fils non ? »

« Tu es mon fils. » Han s'avança. « Peu m'importe ce qui c'est passer cette nuit-là. Peu m'importe que Luke à fait et pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je veux retrouver mon fils. »

« Je t'ai dit… » Son regard se tourna vers Ben avant de revenir vers Han. « Voilà ton fils. Moi je suis libre grâce à notre Suprême Leader. »

« Snoke ce sert de toi, quand tout sera fini, quand il aura les pleins pouvoirs il se débarrassera de toi. » Le léger mouvement de recul que Kylo effectua ainsi que la disparition du sourire rassurèrent Han dans sa méthode. « Il ne veut que ton pouvoir. Mais nous nous pouvons t'aider. »

« … » Kylo tourna son regard vers son masque. « Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire… Il est trop fort. »

« Non… Ecoutes moi. » Han était désormais à un pas de Kylo, ce dernier semblait déchirer, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. « Nous sommes là pour toi. Pour t'aider. »

« Il faut que fasse quelque chose… Tu vas…m'aider » La voix tremblante de Kylo résonner dans l'esprit d'Han renvoyant l'image d'un enfant apeurer par le noir et le monstre sous le lit.

« Oui. » Han sourit paternellement.

La main tremblante Kylo tendit le triple sabre vers Han, ce dernier se saisit du sabre, se réjouissant intérieurement. Il avait réussi, il allait…

La chaleur du sabre le surprit, il avait vu des centaines de personnes subir les coups de cette arme mais jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était aussi douloureux. Comme Luke avait-il put surmonter la douleur de la perte de sa main ?

« NOOOOOOOOOON ! » Le hurlement de douleur de Ben déchira l'air de la salle.

« Merci. » Souffla Kylo qui avait repris son sourire sadique. « Merci de m'aider à le faire souffrir. »

Le contrebandier cligna lentement des yeux, il pouvait entendre au loin les cris de Ben et de Chewie. Son petit garçon hurlant de douleur… Il voulut se tourner vers Ben, le rassurer, le réconforter mais la douleur de son flanc le forcer à rester face à Kylo. Malgré la lumière rouge et le sadisme brillant dans ses yeux il tendis la main vers son visage.

« Ben… »

« Je suis Kylo Ren. » Le Sith retira d'un coup le sabre cessant de soutenir Han qui chuta dans les tréfonds de l'oscillateur.

 **OoO**

Bon les mouchoirs sont à votre droite, le chocolat chaud à gauche et si vous voulez une épaule pour pleurer je suis là. J'ai chialé en écrivant ce chapitre, impossible de ne pas laisser la scène se jouer encore et encore dans ma tête.


End file.
